Sendirian
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Red sendirian. Kekasihnya sedang pergi. Dia kebosanan. Akhirnya hanya berbicara sendiri di dalam kamarnya. University!AU dan berdasarkan kisah nyata.


Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Intinya, aku kesepian dan tak ada laptop yang menemani, jadi ini ditulis dengan notepad HP-ku. Mungkin akan kupindahkan pada saat aku ada di warnet.

Well, bayangkan jika Red juga seperti ini.

Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow)

Disclaimer, Pokemon bukan punyaku. Aku hanya seorang shipper yang sendirian. Btw, semuanya Red's POV dan University!AU.

...

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Hanya duduk di atas kasur kamarku sambil mengetik sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal di telepon genggam milikku. Terkadang juga membaca buku yang kubeli pada saat pergantian tahun kemarin. Sebuah buku yang ditulis oleh Profesor Oak yang isinya mengenai berbagai macam Pokemon.

Itu tidak biasa bagiku. Mengapa aku bisa berkata demikian? Biasanya pada malam-malam seperti ini aku mengetik sesuatu di telepon genggamku, dan aku memiliki lawan bicara.

Sekarang, dia sedang pergi. Dia sedang pergi bersama dengan sesama mahasiswa baru ke suatu tempat dalam acara inisiasi jurusannya.

Lawan bicaraku adalah seorang perempuan yang dua tahun lebih muda daripada aku, baru saja merasakan bangku kuliah selama setengah tahun di jurusan biologi. Aku di lain pihak sudah menjadi mahasiswa selama satu setengah tahun di jurusan fisika. Dan sayangnya, kami berkuliah di tempat yang terpisah sangat jauh, jadinya mau tidak mau kami harus terus berkomunikasi lewat pesan singkat.

Tentang apa yang kami bicarakan, untungnya kami berdua memiliki Pokemon yang sama, yaitu Pikachu. Jadi, terkadang kami berdua bercerita tentang bagaimana mekanisme Pikachu membuat listrik sampai tegangan tinggi.

Di luar itu, kami suka membicarakan hal yang bersifat acak. Terkadang kami membicarakan perlombaan Pokemon, cuaca, kegiatan di kampus, sampai terkadang pertanyaan sederhana seperti "Sudah makan belum?". Itu semua membuatku senang dan bisa melepaskan penat kuliah.

Namun sekarang dia sedang pergi. Kegiatan kampusnya yang satu ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk berkomunikasi denganku karena telepon genggam dilarang untuk dibawa. Aku sebenarnya benci dengan kebijakan seperti itu. Baru saja ada tiga mahasiswa seumuranku tewas karena kekerasan di dalam kegiatan luar kampus.

Ah, aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu. Itu bisa membuatku pusing, seperti saat ini ketika tiba-tiba aku mendengarkan seorang perempuan bernyanyi dengan keras dan agak sumbang suaranya.

Sebenarnya aku membawa earphone, tapi aku bingung ingin mendengarkan lagu apa. Biasanya dia memberikanku saran tentang lagu apa yang perlu kudengar.

Yang terbayang sekarang adalah lagu tentang fusi nuklir. Jujur saja, aku baru saja mengagumi lagu itu. Lagunya megah dan energik seperti energi besar hasil fusi nuklir. Namun semuanya berubah saat perempuan itu menyanyi lagi.

Aku memilih untuk mengetik lagi. Kadang juga menarik napasku karena aku butuh tambahan udara. Aku sedang tidak terlalu tertarik keluar kamar kosku karena hujan yang turun. Dia mengirimkan pesan terakhirnya sebelum dia pergi agar aku menjaga kesehatanku. Ya, maklum, beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku mengalami sakit flu karena hujan.

Suasananya sepi tanpanya. Aku hanya bisa mengetik hal tak masuk akal ini sambil berpikir akan kukirim ke mana. Mungkin aku bisa menjadikan menulis sebagai pekerjaan sampinganku selain menjadi Pokemon trainer. Lagipula Pokemon yang kumiliki sudah semakin kuat setiap hari karena latihan rutin yang kami lakukan.

Tiba-tiba ada yang muncul di HP-ku. Sebuah iklan dari situs belanja dalam jaringan. Aku jadi teringat bahwa dalam waktu dekat aku akan membeli sebuah teleskop untuk menunjang pembelajaranku di fisika. Ya, aku memilih fisika karena ada bagian listrik, bagian yang kusukai karena selain dapat mempelajari sifat kelistrikan, juga dapat mempelajari Pikachu karena dia adalah Pokemon tipe listrik.

Aku mengambil napasku lagi. Berkonsentrasi menulis ini ternyata juga membutuhkan energi. Paling tidak itu lebih baik daripada merenungi kepergiannya terus menerus. Lagipula, dari pesannya, dia baru kembali dari acaranya besok Minggu siang. Jadi, aku tidak boleh membuang waktuku sia-sia karenanya.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja aku merindukannya. Kemarin saja sampai kita berdua membayangkan kejadian pada saat kami berdua sudah menikah. Kami saling berpelukan lalu pada suatu saat aku mengelus rambut dan punggungnya agar dia bisa tertidur pulas. Aku juga sampai membayangkan sampai aku mencium pipi dan dahinya.

Dia mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintainya. Setelah pelukan mesra, akhirnya aku tertidur kemarin karena memang aku sudah mengantuk.

Paginya hanya ucapan selamat jalan baginya. Daku memang senang, tapi dalam hatiku tersimpan rasa kangen yang teramat sangat karena baru beberapa hari bertemu, dia harus pergi. Sebenarnya aku tidak berasal dari tempat ini. Aku berasal dari daerah tetangga yang sinyalnya buruk. Jadi, pada saat akhirnya aku kembali ke kota ini, aku senang bisa berbicara dengannya dengan lebih intim.

Ya, akhirnya aku sendiri lagi. Namun tak lama karena aku yakin dia pasti kembali dan berbicara denganku.

Kekasihku, sang penyembuh rasa kangenku, Yellow. Semoga acaramu menyenangkan, Yellow. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku menunggumu.

Itulah yang kupikirkan sebelum aku memutuskan bahwa hari ini, aku akan tidur lebih awal karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Lagipula besok sang ayam api akan berkokok. Menandakan bahwa aku akan masih harus menunggunya untuk hari besok.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan ketikan ini dan toilet, aku langsung mematikan lampu kamarku dan berbaring di atas kasur tipisku.

"Selamat malam, Yellow. Tidurlah yang nyenyak," bisikku sebelum akhirnya aku memilih untuk segera masuk ke dunia mimpi. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta Lucid Express.

...

Tunggu, ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan untuknya walaupun aku tahu dia baru tahu setelah dia kembali. Aku menemukan gambar Pikachu yang lucu di internet. Dia suka sekali dengan Pikachu. Jadi, aku menuliskan tautan gambar Pikachu itu kepadanya, berharap dia akan terhibur pada saat dia melihatnya nanti.

Nah, sekarang sudah selesai. Aku akan tidur sekarang.

Selamat malam, Yellow. Pelukan virtualku bersamamu.

...

Selesai.

Berdasarkan kejadian nyata. Ya, kenyataan kalau aku sendirian dan merindukan seseorang. Fic ini didedikasikan untuk orang yang kurindukan.

Kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi.

RWD keluar.


End file.
